Paper airplanes
by 603bloom
Summary: Italy gets sent to a concentration camp in Germany. He meets Prussia on the opposite side of the fence. Love blossoms but are these two really meant to be? AU. North Italy x Prussia.
1. What have you done?

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.

Feliciano POV

Hello, Feliciano here. I come from northern Italy and the time was during World War ll. We were in Austria at the moment. I was sitting at a table, ready to eat breakfast with Mr. Roderich and Ms. Elizaveta. They were really nice caretakers for me ever since my parents died. They were poor though in these times and we could barely afford to pay rent for our house. Lately, Mr. Roderich has been acting weird. He gave me strange looks of anger, sadness, and regret whenever I saw him. I was pretty small and weak compared to everyone else. I didn't like getting hurt or anything like that but, I did whatever was told of me when it came to chores. I didn't want to be a bigger disappointment than I already was.

The radio was on low volume but you could hear the newscaster talking about how Germany wanted to get rid of Jews and something about camps. I never paid attention to the news. You could hear a gunshot in the background and the radio went offline. Elizaveta was shaking her head with a sad look on her face. I was in the middle of eating my mushy potatoes when all of a sudden, people break in our front door. Being an Italian, I was frightened and scared.

"Ahh! I'll do anything you want so don't hurt me!" I yelled and went into fetal position as they were coming closer. A German soldier kicked me in my stomach, picked me up from the ground, and put handcuffs on me. Roderich was reading his newspaper and doing nothing while Elizaveta was crying, begging the soldiers not to take me away.

"Let them go Elizaveta dear. They came here for a reason," Roderich said with agony showing in his eyes. The Nazi soldier came closer to Roderich and handed him a bag of money.

"Here you go, dummkopf," the soldier laughed and walked away, out of the house, dragging me behind them. Elizaveta tried to intervene and got pushed on the ground. Roderich got up and went to her and held her close to him.

"Are you ok Elizaveta?" Roderich asked and got slapped on the cheek.

"How could you! Selling the son we've been entrusted to take care of. I loved him like he was my own," Elizaveta argued and broke down in tears. She looked up at the gray sky, and felt the rain on her face.

"Noo! Don't take me away! I wanna stay with my family," I cried out, desperately. The next thing I knew, I was hit on my head and was knocked out. That was the most recent memory I had of my family and I had a feeling it was the last.

Dummkopf = fool

AN:/ This is what happens when I watch vocaloid videos and have too much time on my hands. Trust me. The story gets better. It's a little OCC. Prussia and others join in on the action next chapter! This is based off of "Prisioner" by Len Kagamine. With my little twist. For my friend, Nutmeg1234. Please review~! I love you all.


	2. The meeting

Here's chapter 2!~

* * *

><p>Feliciano pov:<p>

I woke up with a splitting headache. I touched my head and winced. I looked at my hand and my heart skipped a beat. There was blood on it. At first, I thought this was all a dream. I would wake up on my bed, go downstairs, eat with my family and go to school. Everything would be as it always was. But then, I felt shaking. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was not at home but in a moving train. Panic set in and I remembered everything that had happened.

"C-ciao. Do you know where we are going?" I asked a seemingly nice Japanese man.

"…..Yes. Since we are slaves, we are going to Buchenwald concentration camp. It doesn't matter what religion we practice, we're going to have to work. I hear this is a special camp though. We get to keep our hair and we get cared for a little better than Jews," the Japanese man said. "I am Kiku, by the way. Who are you?"

"Feliciano," I responded dully. "I'm a slave now? What's going to happen to me from now on?" I asked my new friend.

"Just do what you are told and you should have no problem," Kiku went up to me and wiped some new forming tears out of my eyes. "You will be fine, Feliciano-kun. Don't cry," Kiku smiled at me and I smiled back half-heartedly.

"Kiku, how long have I been out?" I asked turning away, not wanting to know.

"For about nine hours. You must have been through a lot. Did you hurt your head?" Kiku looked concerned.

"Oh, um…yeah. A police officer knocked me out," I replied and touched my head again. I could feel the big swelling bump on my head. How I wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. The moving train stopped and I stood up, ready to face my fate. I extended my hand out for Kiku and he gladly accepted it. I could see the bruises on his arm and I wondered what he had gone through. He thanked me and we walked together off the train.

As we were standing in line for the camp, my nerves calmed down a bit. In Germany, the sky seemed never ending and the sun was just coming out. It must have been early in the morning. I looked around me and saw a huge brown clock tower, surrounded by mini cabins, which I guessed the slaves lived in. The tower loomed over everything in sight. It was seven in the morning. There was one thing that caught my eye in the camp however. To make sure no one could escape, there was a really big electric fence around the whole place. I stared at everything like a little kid, taking in the whole camp, trying to memorize it. I swore to myself at that moment that I would get out somehow.

* * *

><p>Our line was escorted to a tent at the edge of the camp and I could hear muffled screams coming from the inside. A slave walked out and I caught a glimpse of his arm. It was bleeding with the number 89 on it. Pretty soon, I was next in line and heard someone yell, "Kid," so I walked up to them. The man seemed very mean and irritated. He roughly grabbed my arm and put a needle in it. I yelped and gritted my teeth while the searing pain was increasing. He was fast though and in a few minutes, he was done with me and went on to Kiku's arm.<p>

I looked at the bloody tattoo and saw that my number in this place was 104. Kiku was next to me panting and I saw the fear in his eyes. After hearing many more screams from people getting tattoos, we moved to the center of the camp. They made us line up in rows of ten.

A Nazi soldier was standing in front of everyone, on a podium. He had a long list of paper and was calling out numbers for roll call.

"Number 65," he called out and a random person answered, "Here."

He kept calling out numbers until it was my turn. "Number 104," he said and I responded, "Here!" I instinctively rose up my hand and smiled.

The soldier stopped for a second and gave me a dirty look. He muttered something in German and called the next number. After Kiku confirmed he was here, the soldier gave us orders.

"Numbers 75 to 105; you good-for-nothings will be digging trenches. Go find a shovel if you can and hurry up! You have 8 minutes to start working. Being even a second late will result in death," Our "Lieutenant" as he told us to call him, shouted. He walked away to his tent after he dismissed us.

"Hayaku, Feliciano-kun. We must hurry," Kiku said as he got a head start in running to get our tools. "Aaah! Wait, I'm coming too!" I called back, whining. I ran after him like the British were coming.

* * *

><p>Gilbert's POV<p>

The awesome me was sitting on my bed, listening to old music and just being bored. There's not much to do when you're rich and your dad runs a concentration camp. Maybe I could mess with my servants today, I thought to myself. I heard a knock on my door and told whoever it was to come in. My butler, Matthew, bowed down and said my father wanted to see me.

"Come here Matthew," I commanded. My Canadian quickly approached me and asked what was wrong. Feeling mischievous, I kissed his check and he turned bright red. Laughing a little, I patted his head and purposely touched his curl. He tried to stifle a moan. I walked away with a smirk on my face, leaving him hanging and went to find my father.

I walked into his work room and leaned across the wall, with my arms crossed. He looked as good as usual. He had blonde hair which was pushed back and he had this mean gleam in his light blue eyes. My old man was plotting something and that wasn't good. His hands were on his face, and you could see his muscles through his black tank top.

"Hey pops, what's up? You need me for something?" My family never got along too well, so we stayed out of the way for the most part.

"Hello, son. I need you to go on a little mission for me. I want you to go and check on things at my concentration camp in Buchenwald. I'll be away for a week on business. Do whatever you want with the slaves and Jews." My father waved his hand and dismissed me. I reluctantly agreed and left. He knows I don't want anything to do with his work. I cursed him out in my mind and walked back up to my room to pack for my "trip".

* * *

><p>After the long two hours of sitting in my car, my driver finally got to the camp. He opened my door and I got out. I stretched happily and yawned.<p>

"Let's get this over with," I said and walked towards beginning of the hell hole. I hated seeing people in misery, deep down inside. My father on the other hand enjoys it; the sick bastard. He likes seeing me in pain too, which is the only reason why he made me go here to inspect this place.

As I walked to find the general in charge of the camp, I saw a small crowd and guards beating down on this one Jew. The poor kid looked about only ten years old. I heard a man with blonde hair in the crowd, yell, "Peter". He kept begging the guards to stop, only to get hit himself. I quickened my pace and held my head down. There were so much screaming and painful sounds here. All of a sudden, I got rammed in to and I fell down on the ground.

"Hey, what the hell man?" I raised my voice and looked at the man who knocked me down. He was also on the ground and was holding his head.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Mi dispiace!" The guy kept apologizing and he was crying. I suddenly felt guilty.

"N-no! Don't be sad! It was my fault too," I tried to say, blushing. I noticed that he was Italian and that he looked pretty cute. He had short reddish-brown hair and a strange looking curl on his head. I had the urge to touch it but I contained myself. Still, I automatically felt attracted to him. I guess i hit my head too hard; I was not gay. The awesome me does not go for boys! I kept trying to think that while looking into the smaller guy's eyes.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked and inwardly cursed at myself. The words were slipping out on its own.

"F-feliciano. Feliciano Vargas. What's yours?" His mouth curved upward into a smile.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert! Gilbert Beilschmidt at your service," I said, pointing at myself and laughed a little. I looked around me and saw that my driver, Vash, had already gone ahead of me, trying to find the general. I didn't care at the moment.

"Hey, why are you here? You don't look Jewish," I asked him.

"Vee~ I'm not. I became a slave just yesterday. Kiku said that this place is for slaves and Jews. My family needed to survive because we have barely any money, so they sold me." Feliciano looked so sad when he was talking about his family. I got on my knees and hugged him tight, whispering to him that I was sorry. Feliciano looked confused for a moment but accepted my hug. A good idea came to me while I was hugging that kid. I knew that a rich boy and a slave couldn't be together; but just maybe.

"Meet me at the gate behind your cabin, at midnight ok? It's over there right?" I asked, pointing to the cabin closest to the beginning of the camp.

"Yeah, it is," Feliciano said and nodded. "Ok, I will Gilbert! I'll see you tonight then. I have to go now for work. Ciao!" The Italian ran off in the other direction, waving to me.

"Bis nachher Feli," I said in a small voice. The way he said my name was just the cutest thing. I now walked back to my car, anxiously awaiting tonight. All I could think about then, was my little Italian. Vash was gonna have my ass for not going to see the general, but frankly I didn't give a shit.

* * *

><p>- Italian - Mi dispiace = im sorry<p>

German - Bis nachher = See you later

I suck at researching….forgive me. Even though I procrastinate, I'll try to update faster for the next chapter. Please R&R :D

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.


	3. The day

Gilbert POV:

After being chewed out by Vash, I sighed. I never get to do anything I want. I looked out the window, staring into space during the car drive home. I had to go back and get something. Feliciano looked childish and I had just the thing to give him. It would be hard to sneak in the camp at night, so I decided to wait for him outside the electric fence, when the time came. I gathered a pen and my notebook. When I was really bored, I either drew pictures or created music. At the end of my notebook, I started to draw Feli. I paid close attention when I was with him before and within fifteen minutes, he was drawn. I admired my painting.

"Perfect," I whispered to myself. I couldn't have my driver take me back to the concentration camp. I feared he would rat me out to my father or not drive me. So, I called up a certain French friend of mine.

I heard the ring go off three times and my friend answered.

"Bonjour, ce n'est Francis."

"Hey, Francis. It's me Gilbert. Are you free later?"

"Ohonhon~ Of course mon ami! What do you need me for?"

"I need you to drive me somewhere," I told him. I gave him the details about tonight and being the hopeless romantic he was, he agreed; but on one condition. He wanted one of my many butlers to himself for a night. I had an American butler named Alfred that I wasn't on good terms with. He always pissed me off, thinking he was the hero! It's too bad you have to be awesome first, which he was not. I decided I was going to give Alfred to Francis. That would have to wait until after I saw my Italian, though. I had a feeling the hero would not feel so heroic after a night with the Frenchman here.

After I ate some wurst for dinner, I waited for Francis to arrive. It was a good thing he lived so close to me. He came within 10 minutes. I tried not to be too fancy when I saw Feliciano. I wore a tie and a blue button down shirt with darker blue pants. I looked out the window and noticed that he just arrived. With everything in my hands, ready, I walked to the passenger's seat of Francis's car.

"Let's go, my friend," I said and we talked the whole drive there. "Time is wasting."

* * *

><p>Feliciano POV:<p>

I barely made it alive today after work. Kiku covered for me while I was talking to Gilbert. After 3 hours of digging that pointless hole, we made our way back to our cabin. It was dinnertime then and the food they gave us tasted horrible. It was worse than the mushy potatoes that Mr. Roderich gave me sometimes. I couldn't even identify what my food was. It was a gray soup kind of thing and it looked like slop. I got slapped by a lunch lady when I asked what this food was. My cheek was still burning a little by the time I sat outside with Kiku. There was too much havoc in our new home, so we decided to go outside to eat. Kiku was normally quiet so I always had to start the conversation before it got to be an awkward silence. This time, Kiku decided to start though.

"Daijōbu desu ka, Feliciano-kun?" Kiku asked. "That slap seemed painful…"

"I'm fine! It's nothing really. Have you made any new friends since we got here?"

"E-eto…hai. I found out that he is from China. Yao is his name," he mumbled.

"Oh, really?" I smirked. "And do you like Yao~?"

"W-w-what are you s-saying! Of course I don't!" Kiku stumbled on his words, his face blood red. I started laughing a little bit and Kiku tried to contain his embarrassment.

"That's not funny, Feliciano-kun," he kept saying but smiled anyways. We began talking more normally like we used to, when a guard came up to us.

"Number 104. You are wanted by one of our generals. General Ivan requests that you see him at once. Follow me," He sneered at me and walked away, knowing I would go after him. I gave Kiku a confused look and told him I would be back later. It was a long walk to where Ivan was. He lived on the opposite side of where the slaves' cabins were located. The guard knocked on the door and we heard General Ivan say, "Come in."

"I've brought the boy as you wanted," the guard said.

"Very good. You are dismissed," Ivan told him and he bowed, and then left the room. It was silent at first, just us staring at each other. I shivered when I felt his cold stare looking up and down at me.

"I-is there something you want, Ivan sir?" I asked in a small voice, remembering my manners as Kiku told me.

"Da. It is you that I want, Feliciano. Come, sit on my bed," he commanded, while sitting down and patting his bed sheets.

"W-what? No, I can't! I don't swing that way; and I like someone else!" I kept coming up with excuses, half of them not true. I started freaking out more when Ivan walked up closer to me, and captured my hands, putting them above my head. This was one of the many moments that I was afraid for my life. I began crying and shouting at him to let me go. He started to put his hands under my shirt, feeling me up. He pinched one of my nipples and I screamed, my face flushed. I kept begging him to stop but he wouldn't listen.

"I've been watching you ever since you got here. I want to see how you taste. I haven't tried an Italian slave yet," Ivan licked his lips and gnawed at my jawline. I squeaked out in surprise and tried to pry him off, with what strength I had left. It was futile and I just started to cry again. No one knew I was here except Kiku and he couldn't come get me. No one could save me from what was happening now. My thoughts were in complete turmoil when I heard the door break out of its hinges. General Ivan looked up and his expression was priceless. He had a hint of fear in his eyes and sweat on his forehead. He was still feeling me up; bad idea for him. I looked at my rescuer, who was the one and only Gilbert. I have never been so grateful for anything. I knew I owed him my life.

"Give Feliciano to me, you Russian bastard!" Gilbert yelled. I noticed that behind his back, he held a gun. My eyes opened wide and I was hoping he would let me go.

"Why do you need him so much?"

"That doesn't matter right now! Just give him to me, before I kill you." The Prussian said and rose his gun up and aimed for Ivan's head. His red eyes burned with hatred for Ivan. Gilbert shot him in his arm, missing me completely, while the Russian went down, clutching his wound. I ran towards Gilbert and went behind him, wiping my tears. He grabbed my hand and we ran to the place where we promised to meet. After running so far, I sat down on the ground and started panting, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay, Feliciano? I won't let that bastard do anything to you again." Gilbert promised and pulled me into a big hug. I blushed looking down, and told him I was fine.

"T-thank you for saving me. I owe you my life! I was so scared back then," I let all my sadness and worry spill out. I kept talking about stupid things and in the middle of talking about lunch; he leaned over and kissed me. I was shocked to say the least, but I kissed back, letting my arms wrap around his pale neck. Just when things started to get good, we heard someone yell and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flashlight that barely missed us. We pulled away from each other and Gilbert went to get up.

"Crap….I'll come again to visit you tomorrow, ok?" Gilbert promised. "Here," he took something out of his pocket. He gave me a letter that was folded into an airplane.

"Bye Feli!" he said as he ran off, expertly avoiding the guards. I stood there, thinking about what had happened in the last few minutes. My hand instinctively went up to my lips and Gilbert was all I could think about. A tree snap in the background shook me out of my trance and I ran away to my cabin, gripping the airplane in my hands.

I quickly jumped on top of Kiku and rolled over him onto our bed, when I got back. Kiku was such a deep sleeper; nothing could wake him up. Footsteps were loud in front of our cabin and someone opened the door. He walked painfully slow, inspecting the slaves, seeing if anyone was out of place. I was panicking inside but I let my tiredness get the best of me. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I relaxed and sighed in relief after I noticed the person had left. I quietly opened the paper airplane. I held it up to the moonlight and smiled widely at what I read.

_Dear Feliciano,_

_ You are a beautiful Italian. I like you and want to know more about you. I don't care that you are a slave of this place. I'll do my best to keep anything from happening to you. You have my word._

_ Love, the awesome Gilbert_

I saw that through the back of the paper, my face was drawn. It really looked like me and I was very amazed at how good Gilbert was at art. My heart melted at that point and since I was already tired from my long day, I laid back down and quickly fell asleep. I had a feeling I could trust that Prussian man. I slept with a smile on my face that night. Maybe he could be the one who would get me out of here. I just had to hope and pray that he would.

* * *

><p>French - bonjour ce n'est Francis – hello, this is francis.<p>

Mon ami- my friend

Japanese - Daijōbu desu ka – Are you ok?

Eto..hai - um...yes

Hooray for crack pairings again! I'm in love with FRUS now btw.

Forgive my lateness. I love all of you! You guys know the drill~ please review and everything! :3 


End file.
